


Big Family

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Aaron Hotchner, Caregiver David Rossi, Diapers, Little Emily Prentiss, Little Penelope Garcia, Little Spencer Reid, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, bottles, little Derek Morgan, little JJ, littlespace, sippycups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daddy Hotch, Papa Rossi, Little Spencer (1), Little JJ (7), Little Emily (6), Little Derek (3), Little Penelope (4)The team has a special way of dealing with stress.
Relationships: The BAU Team - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Big Family

The BAU has a special way of dealing with stress. It took them time to get this far with it. It had only started with a few people, but the team was doing it together. At least once every other week, they would be together as one big family. Two daddies and five littles. It's always a bit hassle for the caregivers to deal with five littles. Luckily the littles can usually entertain themselves and don't cause much trouble.

Their youngest, Spencer, regresses to around a year and could entertain himself hours with a light switch. The oldest, Emily and JJ, six and seven respectively, are more independent and keep out of trouble. Penelope and Derek are the most difficult. They aren't bad, but they tend to get into trouble, especially together, and the two are practically joined at the hip. David and Aaron know trouble just comes with having a four year old and a three year old.

Aaron was sitting in the family room keeping an eye on Spencer while David was cleaning up from lunch. JJ and Emily were at the table drawing. Derek and Penelope were off somewhere doing who knows what. They weren't quiet by any means, the caregivers could still hear them. David would be checking on them soon. 

Aaron checked the time on his watch and sighed, nap time. Well, Spencers nap time, which wasn't going to be an issue. It was Derek's nap time in a half an hour that would be a problem.

"Spencer, Buddy, it's nap time." Aaron knelt down in front of the regressed boy.

Spencer looked up from his blocks and held up his arms. He was exhausted. Aaron smiled and picked up the little. He carried the baby to the boys' room. He knew Spencer didn't need a diaper change so he set him down in the crib. Aaron picked up Spencer's stuffed elephant off of the floor. 

Spencer just reached up and made grabby hands for the toy. Aaron handed it to Spencer and slipped a pacifier into his mouth. The elephant is his favorite, its ears are made of a crinkly material that Spencer seems to love the sound of. It was a pale blue color and was soft to the touch. 

Aaron saw Spencer's eyes drooping. He tucked in his baby and kissed his forehead. He turned off the light and exited the room. Aaron sighed, he only had a little longer before he had to get Derek to take a nap.

David had just rounded the corner from the family room. He was just walking past Aaron when Derek and Penelope came running down the hall. He had been a little hopefull that he'd be able to convince them to be quiet, but now he knew there was no way that would happen. Penelope was wearing her princess crown and a frilly skirt, and Derek was wearing his dragon hoodie. They were playing their princess and dragon game, a game that was never quiet.

David stopped Derek and Penelope before they could run past the room, "Derek, Penelope, I need you to be quiet, please. We just put Spencer down for a nap."

"Sorry Papa. We're playing. I'm the princess and Derek is the big scary dragon that protects me from evil witches." Penelope explained, with Derek nodding along.

"Roar!" Derek added, because 'dragons can't talk they just roar'.

"I see. But you still need to be quiet. I don't think a dragon can protect you from a cranky baby." David replied.

"You two need to start calming down anyway, it's almost time for Derek's nap." Aaron added.

"Don't wanna nap!" Derek protested, stomping his foot, apparently abandoning the 'dragons can't talk' logic.

Aaron crossed his arms, "Derek, don't argue or I'll put you to bed right now."

"Sorry Daddy." Derek replied.

"Go play, but be quiet. We don't want Spencer to wake up." Aaron motioned back to the playroom.

Derek and Penelope turned around and ran off back to the playroom, this time a bit more quietly. They weren't that quiet for long, but luckily by then Spencer was fast asleep and nothing was going to wake him up for a while. Time flew by a little too quickly for their taste.

"Nap time, Derek." Aaron announced as he walked into the playroom.

"Noo!" Derek whined, poking his head out of the playroom closet.

"Derek, come out of the closet, please."

"Not cwoset, dragon cave." Derek corrected.

"Yeah, it's a dragon cave." Penelope agreed.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Derek, come out of the dragon cave, please."

Derek reluctantly trudged out of the closet, only to be picked up. Derek didn't really protest much to being picked up, he squirmed a bit but settled down once he was in his daddy's arms. He really was tired but he wanted to keep playing. He didn't have enough energy to actually fight back, but he was going to argue.

"We stiww pwayin'." Derek pouted.

Aaron sighed, "You two can play after nap time."

"But we wanna play now." Penelope protested.

"Penelope, Derek is tired. He needs to take a nap."

"Noooo!" Derek tried to squirm away from his Daddy.

David walked into the room and took Derek from Aaron's arms, "You take Penelope to color with Emily and JJ. I'll deal with the sleepy dragon today."

"Thank you, Dave." Aaron smiled a bit, "Come on Princess. Let's go draw with your sisters."

Derek whined when Penelope left with Daddy. How was he supposed to protect her if Papa was still holding him? He was supposed to be following her. Why couldn't Daddy and Papa understand that?

David carried Derek back to his and Spencer's room, where the baby was still fast asleep. David set Derek down on his bed. He unzipped and removed Derek's dragon jacket, knowing that the toddler would get too hot and wouldn't be able to sleep with it on. David got ready to grab Derek his favorite stuffie when Derek decided he had something to say.

"Don't wanna take a nap, Papa. 'm not tired." Derek whined, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Of course you aren't." David chuckled, shaking his head a bit, "But it doesn't hurt to try. The big tough dragon is going to need a lot of energy to protect the princess."

"Yeah..." Derek understood that he couldn't protect Penelope if he was sleepy, "Papa protect her 'til I wake up?"

"Of course." Rossi agreed, "Do you want Leo?" He asked, holding up a stuffed lion.

"Mhm." Derek nodded.

"There you go." David handed Derek his stuffed lion and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well Kiddo."

With the youngest two both in bed, David headed out to join the rest of the family at the table. Emily and JJ were still drawing like before, now Penelope had joined in and JJ having decided to switch from paper to drawing flowers on Hotch's arm. There was bound to be a mess to clean up later. 

"Where'd she get the glitter glue?" David asked upon seeing one of Penelope's masterpieces. 

Aaron just shook his head, "I have no idea." He replied, looking at Penelope's glitter covered hands and workspace.

"I finished another one!" Emily announced, jumping out of her seat to hang another picture on the fridge.

David and Aaron smiled. Yeah, it could be a little hectic and maybe taking care of five littles didn't seem like the most effective way to relax, but they wouldn't have it any other way. This was their big happy family and to them, it was perfect in every way.


End file.
